


Pareidolia

by SpaceKnight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKnight/pseuds/SpaceKnight
Summary: Because finals are coming up, so why not.





	1. Alea iacta est

“It’s an honor having someone of your caliber joining our faculty, now as for the classes you’ll be partaking during the semester, well as it’s your first time teaching I can’t do any exceptions even if you’re a world renown photographer and one of Blackwells jewels.” Ray Wells, a man with a rigorous upbringing, a man full of fear, had smiled at the individual in-front of him.

This man would be his leverage, with him around, the highly _esteemed_ Presscott family would be appeased, his smile widening at the curt laugh from his companion.

“Naturally, I may be young but even I need my break from the exuberant energy highschool students just seems to exhale in every breath, one rowdy teenager at home is more than enough for me, would you believe me if I told you they’re saying I’m just fading into my golden years?”

With another smile by his companion, Wells shared a boisterous laugh, running a hand against his perfectly bald head, the figure in-front of him mocked a smile in contempt.

“Now, now, don’t say those things what will an old man like me think, now that I’ve gone bald? You’re still in the prime of your time.”

“My bet would be on being too stressed, I can’t imagine what insufferable torment it must be to keep the prestige of Blackwell afloat for so long, I’ll have to buy you a drink at some point but back to our terms and conditions, I don’t expect my daughter to be treated any differently. I have high hopes that she will learn where true art lies, much like I did when I was young. ”

This caused an odd sense of reassurance to build up from somewhere within principal Well’s. Odd as it may sound, there was just something that drew him into trusting the newest member of his staff, finally someone who just seemed to **know** and well the promise of a drink, that didn’t sound half bad either. There was so much confidence laced within his voice upon referring to his daughter, enough to give an unearthly glow to the younger man, two prodigies for the price of one, Wells might’ve just start to believe in divine intervention.

“Ah yes! Speaking about your daughter, Maxine was it? Will she be staying in the dor-”

“It’s Max, never Maxine, Mr.Wells.”

The man carrying the name nearly fell out of his seat, gripping the sides of his chair with enough force to indicate an alteration in his heartbeat, the door had remained opened but he never saw the lanky figure or heard her arrival. This brought the figure in-front of him to laugh fondly, beckoning the teenage to sit on the other chair next in-front of principal Wells.

“There you are Max, Blackwell academy, what do you think of it, worthy enough for you to stay in their dorms?”

Max(ine), looking at the candid snapshots neatly arranged between her thumb and index finger gave them to her father in a similarly organized motion. He appeared pleased, giving praise and pointers as he saw fit, Wells felt like a fish out of water and there had only been a few words exchanged between the two.

“I’d like to stay, the nature around is soothing.” She backtracked at her father's disapproving stare as if he was expecting something else entirely, with a diminutive smile Max took back her pictures. “Aaaaaaand something schwifty” causing a groan from said figure.

“You and your smattering insight will be the end of me Max.” The girl just flashed a victory sign his way.

“Well then Mr.Wells it looks like my daughter will indeed be staying in the dorms, here’s hoping she won’t give you any more stress than needed.” Again there was a laugh shared between the men, the girl had zoned out tweaking with the pentacon in her hands.

“Worry not Mr.Jefferson, I have a good feeling both you and Maxi-” two pair of eyes had narrowed at him upon the comment, tightening his tie while pretending to cough he carried on under the glares “Max, will settle right in during your stay in Blackwell.”

Jefferson smile resurfaced once more, his own set of pearly white flashing somewhere above and beyond the principal.

“That’s what I’m counting on, come along Max, I think you’ve met the daily quota.”

Ray Wells had always considered himself a reasonable man, one that wouldn’t succumb to fear unless it threaten his own stability. Pouring himself a drink of whiskey, contemplating the glistening colors the twilight entering from the windows provided to the crystal glass, he took a swing of the numbing liquid.

The stress must’ve been piling up, like Mark had stated, after-all there was no reason for him to quaver under the smile of his newest teacher one of the best photographers (if not the best) in the world and his daughter (a prodigy, THE prodigy of Mark Jefferson) who had captured the exact moment of his fear in a single diminutive picture without so much as a muted click.

He needed more Aberfeldy and less Presscott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to the fandom by two years(?)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Bracketing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice when things don't go straight to hell?

“Alright you’ve got everything you need Max?”

“Well now that you ask, it would be nice if I had the let’s say a HasselbaldHD4200MS, you know for class.”

 Jefferson’s eyebrows rose halfway along with the corners of his lips, staring at the smaller girl who seemed to rock on her heels with the same expression.

 "Sure, for class, tell you what, buy something other than hoodies-” emphasizing his point Mark  by extending his arm to gesture at the three sealed boxes to his side. “And I can consider getting you a Sony Cyber-shot for your more professional shots.”

 “Gee, I dunno dad, might want to trade that model for a let’s say Sony Alpha 99 and MAYBE I can consider buying a sweater instead.”

 Mark cracked a smile, getting his daughter in a playful headlock, eventually turning it into a hug as the female had made a small fight of freeing herself from the previous action, eventually returning the hug and letting herself relax, as her father graced the top of her head with his chin.

 “I mean it kid, clothing articles aside, promise to try new things, I know you can’t understand others very well but we’ve talked about this. It was the whole point of coming back to Blackwell remember?”

Max kept quiet burying herself deeper into her father’s shirt giving a few nods at the end of his words, “Can we go visit them, during the weekend? I don’t remember much but I’d like too...I don’t know…” voice muffled and heavy, Jefferson ruffled the back of Max’s head.

“Of course.”

Dropping their embrace Jefferson, stretched faking pain on his lower back. “Also don’t forget you’ll be eating with me during the weekends when you aren’t off pulling all nighters to study or binge watch, an old man like me needs help occasionally.”

Maxine rolled her eyes, going behind him and pushing him out of the door, gagging at the fake sounds of pain Mark kept making. “Suuuuuuure, if you really needed help you’d let me help you with your secret photography sessions.”

Having enough with the small charade the male began walking out of the room by his own will, turning around to give Max’s head one last pat. **_“Not yet Maxine, you’re not ready._ ** Now if you excuse me, I’m required for some sophistry or the other don’t forget to unpack, and no snacks after 3 am Missy!” Jefferson called out as his voice gradually faded down the hall.

“WHATEVER DAD! Alright Max, time to be productive!” With her door locked and computer set, as she began to unpack, Max nearly screamed at the sight of her favorite camera missing, but then calmed down fairly quick remembering she hadn’t grabbed it from her dad’s car for the same fear of breaking it.

He had a meeting anyways, with Mr.Wells and someone who, Max frankly tuned out when the information was given to her, nonetheless she stood up, slipping into one of her beloved hoodies and made her way to the parking lot.

* * *

Nathan Prescott, was three thousand levels above done Mr.Wells was an idiot, his father was an even bigger idiot the only difference being in their bank account, so when the other moron with gelled up hair, purple shirt, black blazer had made way into his eyesight it was natural that he couldn’t help but scoff out-loud, another idiot ready to dance for his father.

So imagine his surprise when he was yanked by the arm and commanded to give an apology to the man before him, internally he rolled his eyes knowing better than to do that in public, at least not anymore. “Sorry about that, my bad, I think I’m getting sick.”

“Worry not, best take care of yourself you wouldn’t want to miss the first day back at this prestigious school would you?”

“Thanks, yeah wouldn’t want to miss it.” In fact, he would rather miss the entire experience.

“Ah Mr.Jefferson, I see besides being a superlative photographer you’re benevolent with teens as well, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sean Prescott at your service.”

“The pleasure is all mine Mr.Prescott, oh nothing of that sort I just know what having a teenager can be like----------”

Jefferson. Nathan mind was stuck in a loop the images of his father and the initially thought idiot shaking hands or talking amongst themselves, or Mr.Wells offering them a seat were all like a muted scene in-front of him. Could it be? Was it really?

**“NATHAN!”**

“Yeah?”

“Go wait in the car, and take your medicines we wouldn’t want you to get _sick_ on the first day would we.”

“Guess not.” Shoving his hands deep within the pockets of his jacket, leaving the principal's office while putting his headphones on, he almost bounced on the last step leading the the parking lot his day hadn’t been complete crap so far, his calm state broken by a tap on his shoulder, arms recoiling and ready to punch he received the second surprise of the day.

A girl who looked at him like he had just killed her puppy and then made a burger out of his flesh stared at him offering a joint. He cracked his neck, slowly taking away one of the ear pieces, ready to intimidate the being in-front of him, drugs where his thing.

“What’s your game shitface?”

“What?”

“Don’t play fucking coy with me, in case you don’t know the rules around **I’M** the only one around here that hands out the goods. So whatever the fuck you think, you can do, you can’t or else.” 

The girl stared in pure confusion and Nathan felt almost shameful.

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is but you dropped it, I picked it up and now I’m giving it back so take it or let me dump it away, your call.”

Now he was baffled, his left hand moved around, feeling his pocket deprived of something, the girl seemed to realize his predicament, gently nudging the joint closer Nathan took his possession back, now it was his turn to stare at the girl a bad move he guessed, since she just rubbed her shoulder, walking away unable to hear his small thanks.

But his eyes didn’t linger on her, walking to the what did his father called his shiny toy? Spider Quantum bullshit something it was an expensive car, Dad's favorite brand, laying down on the back seat, with headphones back in place, he went straight to his texts.

To: Vic(tage)

_get ready 2 get higher than any fucking drug could ever get u because if im right today will be a fucking trip for u  it’s already one 4 me_

* * *

“A very good afternoon to you young Miss!”

Max recoiled, hugging her antique camera closer to her chest dumbfounded at happy blonde man carrying boxes, standing next to him a girl about her age, maybe? Smiling softly and carrying a rabbit her arms.

“Oh, uh, good afternoon Mister…”

“Hahaha no need to be nervous, now I haven’t seen you around, new student?”

“Yeah, just moved from Seattle…”

“Oh isn’t that lovely! Why I---”

“Father you’ll make her uncomfortable, hello I’m Kate Marsh, forgive my father he gets over excited at times.” Max stared at the girl who extended her hand, the bunny munching on the light blue sweater.

“And I’m Mr.Marsh, Richard March if we’re being formal.”

“It’s okay, I’m just not used to talking that much...I’m Maxine Jefferson, but uh please call me Max.”

“Okay then, Max it is.” Kate smiled and Max cut their handshake short not a second after, successfully capturing said smile and the bunny just opening it’s mouth to gnaw at the fabric once more. The sound of the polaroid followed along with a laugh, Maxine turning bashful once again snapping out her zone.

“Sorry, I just had to take it, can I keep it? I’ll understand if you say no.” Though she really hoped that wasn't the case.

“Sure, under one condition, you’ll have to show me your future works.”Kate looked honestly flattered by her own portrait, again with the same ethereal smile she followed slowly behind her father, turning sideways to look at Max.

“Yeah, definitely, actually here I took this picture earlier, with my phone unfortunately but still.” Looking through her files, Kate marveled as the sun was caught in a precise angle making a sharp contrast, to the back of a boy with a red jacket, the outlines of orange headphones and the focus especially sharp around his upper buddy, it gave a vibe of melancholic acceptance.

“The digital age has it’s pros but I’m glad I could take a picture of you with this old guy, P#66.” Max lifted her polaroid with a smile at her newest companion.

“May I ask why would that be?”

“No offense to my male model but you felt more, uh, real when I saw you.” With a bubble of laughter Kate walked with an extra step, almost unnoticeable as they made their way back to the dorm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has an exam tomorrow :)  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented.  
> That being said, have a good one and feedback is as always appreciated.


	3. Calotype process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets Victoria.  
> Victoria meets Max.
> 
> Or something like that.  
> Inner thoughts in italic.

“I don’t know Kate, the whole party scene isn’t my usual gig sorry about that, rain-check for another time? Yeah, yeah, no our tea parties are totally going to be our thing.”

Mark, did very little to pretend he wasn’t eavesdropping in the conversation the teenage serving as co-pilot was currently engaged on, they had been sitting in his car for a good couple of minutes in the parking lot of Blackwell academy.

While classes started Monday, they had picked today Saturday for their final meal together but as they were bidding each other farewell, Max had spoken out-loud about a certain party intrigued he lingered, arms crossed patiently awaiting for the conversation to be over.

“You know, usually normal parents have an issue keeping their kids away from the crazy parties.”

“I guess we should be thankful that you aren’t normal then, still you’re just as nosy as one.”

Jefferson removed his glasses, rubbing the fringe of his nose offhandedly ignoring the comment.

 “Now, I wouldn’t intervene but from what I’ve heard and you told me this Kate is a devout, in your own words far too kind, so why is it that she’ll be attending and you won’t?” Fumbling with her seatbelt, Max only shrugged but knew better her father wouldn’t give it up, the silent treatment had already proved unsuccessful before.

“The way the invitation was sent, jump into the vortex, join us for the best time of your life? Sounds more like a cult recruiting event than a party to me.”

Jefferson snorted barely able to suppress the laughter building up on his chest, with the car unlocked and the engine revving once more Max knew she had won this round, halfway through exiting the car her father only offered a snippy comment in return. “It’s called publicity Max, tomorrow at 9?”

“Tomorrow at 9.” Solemn nod without a need for further exchange the teenager made a beeline for the dormitories the fading sound of the car engine growing with each step.

Blackwell felt at ease not a soul in sight, the tranquility of it all brought a sense of inspiration for Max if only there was something worth capturing even as she lingered around the entrance hoping to spot ANYTHING that was just worth it, capable of describing the calm itself, only to find none. Her shoulders slumped and the camera clenched loosely around her hand with her face scrunching up the closer she got to her room.

_“Man, what a bummer doubt the school will ever give me this sense of peace if only----”_

Coming to a halt with mouth agape, her ears latched up to the spectacle faster than her eyes, there in peripheral vision  just across her doorway stood a blonde, pixie cut, loose white shirt and black booty shorts swayed to the rhythm of a song she had never heard.

Awestruck, nurture and nature coming in play her posture changed, finger rapidly snapping a shot in the precise moment the blonde’s profile did a perfect angle perched upwards and for the life of her Max had found a muse for this calmness, for the serenity of it all. Simply admiring everything even as the photograph stuck out from her beloved camera.

Her admiration from afar was successful for the most part till the blondes calm swiveled up and died, it started slow with her feet freezing everything up to her abdomen then it rumbled in the girls chest cavity and finally her face exploded, tinted red, with her eyebrows skyrocketing then coming back down like lava zooming in onto the old camera with it's Polaroid sticking out.

**“UH EXCUSE YOU, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?”**

“Uh, hi?”

“For fucks sake you really took the take a picture it'll last longer literal, why don't you go be a creep somewhere else and fuck off loser.”

 

Just like that the door rattled, Max still stood there trying to make sense of anything unaware of the furious strangled drowned out by the barrier provided by the constructions and increased volume in music.

Eventually turning around, safely locked in her room away from any possible outlash.

  _“That could’ve gone better...damn it Max not even day one and you’re already maxing it up._ ”  She chose to ignore the way the music died down only leaving behind the sound of the door slamming once more and the clattering of heels down the hall.

* * *

“She was just staring Taylor fucking creeps, ugh if she even shows up here I swear.”

“PFFFF guess she couldn’t help but stare Vic.”

Victoria gave an eye roll nursing the drink in hand perfectly content with letting the rest of the vortex members pick out the fresh meat she’d have fun at their initiation later.

**“TAYLOR, YOUR GIRL COURTNEY IS DOING IT AGAIN.”**

“Uggggggh I swear it’s not even 10, b-r-b V.” 

Victoria only gave a flick of her hand back while she had positive times with the mentioned girl even Zach wasn’t stupid enough to suggest the Queen should be the one to handle with whatever fallout had befallen them, just like that the VIP room began flooding in and out with the usual peers, drugged, drunk and horny leaving the Queen to her devices.

“Hey so I’ve got bad news.”

Victoria paused from her texting throwing her empty cup at the male who had practically stumbled into the couch beside her.

“Nathan I swear you promised me something good tonight which is why I even came to the fucking meet and greet.”

“Look I wanted ya to meet in person alright? S’not my fucking fault church girl was a no go.”

“Marsh? Since when is the holier than thou skank of any importance to us?”

 

Nathan was as always on something, Victoria wasn’t entirely pleased but he was coherent enough to actually speak, she waited ignoring the loud yells and clashes coming from further out their VIP zone, Nathan failing to accurately pass on his phone instead throwing it at her lap.

“Not her, her friend, unlock the phone.” His eyes were shut down and the corners of his lips were turning up his body relaxing like a snake all feeling stability began to cloud, his figure sliding down from the couch.  Victoria did as told, knowing the password by heart there stood one of her idols Mark Jefferson, younger and next to him a little girl who looked far too familiar for her own liking.

“Nate what am I looking at here and how the shit did you even get it?”

“D-bag got it from somewhere, Vic that’s the golden child, Mark’s daughter she was gonna come but church girl didn’t make her come HAH get it? Bitch doesn’t get anyone to come hahaha---” The male coughed jumping up a lot more upbeat than before. “Ya know she’s nice gave me back my merchandise and you know that shit’s expensive! Vic? Hey whatever you’re havin’ give me some!”

 

But it was all for naught because Victoria Chase was many things among them brilliant, she could put two and two together, a force to be reckoned with, easily to her standard the only person worth shit on their photography course but no amount of confidence had prepared her for the massive whiplash of having verbally dissed the daughter of Mark Jefferson one of her idol's and future teacher.

“For fuck’s sake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the time of the year again, exams are closing in, deadlines are approaching so I'm doing what I do best procrastinate. 
> 
> Also this is an AU so their personalities won't be entirely alike but similar enough BUT if there's anything too out of character please let me know that being said have a nice day (:


	4. Envie est toujours en vie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at them being reunited.

Sunday 11:23 am.

“So, I’m supposed to tell you something but well I don’t know where to even start, specially since you can’t reply but dad said I should try either way.”

“Shit sorry dad, must be weird hearing it from me huh?”

“. . .”

“I’m back in Arcadia can you believe it? Jefferson got offered a job here and well, the art program it’s really good, ridiculously good though he insists it’s only going to be exploited now that he’s here, pretty conceited right guys?”

Max went down hugging her knees, firmly staring at the tombstones each with their designated embodiment, her eyes couldn’t stay there for too long. The Caulfield reunion was a spectacle only to the man feet behind the shaking teenager, like a gargoyle he stood, proud, still and macabre watching over.

“Gosh sorry, I just, I’m so sorry I couldn’t visit sooner, I wanted to brush it away it was just too much, it’s still too much but Mark, he insisted that I didn’t shy away from it.” The girl in her own dialogue sniffled getting caught between heaves of breathe.  
  
“He’s really good guys, there’s no comparing him to you but...he’s done a good job. So mom, dad, tomorrow I’ll be starting my final year of high-school, I don’t know if you can even hear me but please watch over me...I’m, I-...I’m good, your daughter Maxine future photographer extraordinaire will make you proud!” With a deflated smile and commendable composure the teenager was able to whisper one last sentence of love before finally turning away to the patient gargoyle, like a rock serving as a silencer for the teenagers cry.

 

“Max, next time let’s bring them some of your work I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see your progress.”

The crying didn’t cease but the intensity was dialed down a little and that was one of the very exclusive instances where the stone that represented Mark Jefferson as a whole, softened.

* * *

 

Monday 10 am.

After the experience yesterday it was sufficient to say that Max was already drained for the start of a new semester r the nervous gut feeling she might’ve felt was long gone and now she just wanted the day to be over to recharge, letting all her emotions at once exhausted her but alas here she was, sitting to what must be (no offense to her dad) the most cliche way ever of starting a class.

The only thing that almost had her in another spiral of complicated emotions before the class even began, was the blonde girl who from their last encounter seemed far more amicable than what Max expected but in her current state, before she saw the extended hand as a peace offering she had already moved away towards the backseats and promptly letting her forehead hit the cold surface, collectively muting the whispers around her.

Time went on, lost in her own little world a flung piece of paper landing near the corner of her desk went unnoticed, everything did, until her phone vibrated pulling Max out of the self-induced trance knocking over the small paper ball.

“Hey Max are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah sorry Kate, just couldn’t sleep much.”  
To further prove her point the prodigy looked up offering a smile at Kate who gave an even brighter one in return. _Ouch, pretending that didn’t just blind me._  
  
Needless to say neither of them noticed the huffing blonde, who looked torn between paying attention to the teacher or the two girls.

“Liked to call them little pieces of time, oh?”  
  
The door was swung open with such force that every single pair of eyes was on the duo who just seemed to exhale trouble, perhaps one pair of eyes in particular lingered more than necessary.  
  
“And as I was saying with little pieces of time, you two will be having little pieces of detention, remember kids easy going teacher but not a tool. As I was saying.”  
  
Jefferson rambled on, the pair of girls giggling or grumbling be it as it may walking towards a non-existent self-proclaimed spot, that is until the tallest one, with blue hair and visible tattoos stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape.  
  
“Holy shit, MAX?! No way, is that really you!?”

  
“Me?”

Max looked confused dumbly pointing at herself while everyone seemed equally lost, in an instance Jefferson was behind said group of girls a harsh stare directed upon them.

“I have given you a warning already, do not make me repeat myself, sit down.”

“I’D KNOW THAT FACE ANYWHERE, SHIT, MAX CAULFIELD, IT’S ME!”

At the mention of her last name Max expression changed to mortified, breaking out in a cold sweat, she felt nauseous and ready to faint.

Now that seemed to be the final straw.

“Miss, I will kindly ask you to respect the rules in my classroom and stop bothering my daughter, her name is Max Jefferson now either sit down or march into principal's office, immediately!” Finally the other girl with blonde hair and confidence to spare, calmly placed a hand on her companions shoulder.

“Chloe, I think it’s best if we sit down.”

“Wait, Chloe?......... Chloe Price?”  
  
The grin the bluenette sprang just couldn’t be contained, neither could her energy and it showed because soon there were two arms thrown over Max who waved uncomfortably at her father with one hand and patted her friends back with the other, by sheer luck or divine intervention the bell rang. Still with the chain of events transcurred literally no soul wished to part from the scene so again Mark has to intervene ushering them out, all save for his daughter and the bluenette.  
Leaving two particular blondes outside to their own devices, one jolly and cheery as can be while the our looked like she had swallowed a sour grape, a manicured hand rapidly tapping against the soft cashmere.

Minutes passed before the door opened with a content Max and grinning Chloe who called over her shoulder with an apology “SORRY MR J, WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN!”

“So aside from your dad hating me forever, come here you!” Again an onslaught of hugs occurred, along with a rapid presentation of Rachel who needed no other reason to join the hug fest of the awkward photographer, whatever moment was being had got cut short with a cough.

“Chloe, Rachel please let go, we’re blocking the door.”  
Chloe shrugged but moved to the side without breaking the embrace, Rachel in eerie synchrony followed her lead pushing in said direction.   

“The entrance is clear your royal highness Miss, Chase.”

Max cringed at the comment. Chase who Max still had no clue about her name was quickly being memorable by her expression of sheer anger alone.  
  
“Bite me Price, I’m just here to apologize...my conduct a few days ago was by no means a good first impression.”

“Oh uh don’t worry, sorry guess I should’ve asked first...it was just a really good shot.”

“Guess you’ll have to show it to me sometime, redo chérie?”

Chloe in question stopped her bear hug, crossing her arms and scoffing at the extended hand and the dainty way Max held it like she was afraid of combustion from mere tact, though she figured that was with good reason this was Victoria Chase.

"Uh sure?"

"Careful Max, don't want her catching her rare disease of sour puss."

An ill comment dangled from the queen's mouth but lo and behold, Rachel Amber kept a firm grip on Max smoothly moving her away.

“Aww Tori, I knew you were a softie but unfortunately my girl here needs her alone time with our newest celebrity so ta-ta.”

Max allowed herself to be whisked away she was drained, so emotionally drained that again the au revoir from the Chase girl was only heard by the other two girls who looked beyond accomplished with upsetting the Queen V.

“So, Maaax. We've got a lot and I mean a shit ton of catching up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has an exam tomorrow morning (:  
> Ah thank you very much for the comments and being patient, that's really cute of you, okay stay safe ly bye.


	5. Low-pass Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ordinary high school drama, again inner thoughts in italic.

The ticking of the clock was the only constant in her room, Chloe and Rachel, had all but dragged her all the way back into the dorms after what they called the successful beheading of her highness, something the taller of the three made a great show of, now back in the modest room Max was content in the middle of her bed, watching the other two joke back and forth with seemingly endless entropy. 

“So Max Jefferson huh? Shit are we going to have and pay you for hanging out or something?” A small smiled, neutral between the pain and happiness the name brought.

“Come one Chloe, I’m the same old dorky photograph nerd nothing’s changed.” Chloe ate it right up, offering her hands in defeat while browsing around the room between small hops, a sight that made her smile a little less heavy.

Rachel on the other hand took a sit next to her, curiosity engraved so far and deep that Max leveled her stare, wary feeling as if her own image was being captured in a lens, without escape, Max wasn’t sure she liked it.

“But man, having Victoria actually apologize to you on the first day? What a fucking treat, mad skills this one!” So preoccupied with maintaining her stare Max stumbled sideways with Chloe’s arm draped itself over her shoulder, a happy chirp next to hear ear as Rachel helped balance her.

“Well now it makes sense why you kept calling her Mad-Max, babe.” The weird feeling from before left her system, watching with focused interest as Rachel’s lips softly kissed the fingers dangling from her shoulder.

Conversation carrying on amicably, with Chloe telling her bits and pieces of what happened during her absence, Rachel occasionally joining in with a story of her own, before fully telling their story much to Chloe's utter embarrassment.

“Hey at least the meeting with my in-laws didn’t go any worse than the meeting with your dad, give me some credit!” The laughter evaporated with that comment.

“Oh shit sorry Max I-” waving her off, she wasn’t that upset, in reality Mark had been nothing but a supportive father figure and a great single parent, a small “It’s fine.” left Max as reassurance.

"Should we avoid mentions of family Max?” Rachel, soft but direct and to the point with only a little more tact than Chloe, had began rubbing her back in what she assumed was support. “No it’s fine, ~~Mark----~~ ”

“-Dad has been great **I just need-** ” 

The way eyes flickered back and forth between and over her,analysis and observation of their body language, calmed her down, oddly enough this process that repeated itself over the years. “ **Time** , coming back here, I need time to adjust, I'll be fine.” Arcadia Bay had known the Caulfields far too long, while Max had known it only in the distant past or on the unwanted nights that her dreams wouldn’t cease.  

The supportive clench on both her shoulders made her pause, slowly lifting her head up to find Chloe and Rachel with smiles on their faces, with the will of a fawn she stood up whisked away by the two, far away from the dorms and Blackwell if only for tonight, the sweet smell of pancakes with bittersweet raspberry jam at midnight and the warmth of a mother giving her a sense of longing she'd buried long ago.

* * *

This was shady.

This was beneath her.

This was going to be something she’d look back and frown upon.

But this was also her upbringing as a Chase, what was left of Victoria the person had died up a long time ago, way too long for her to feel any real remorse this very moment as Kate Marsh, the pure and innocent soul that she was hiccuped away in her room.

Anything incriminating was still hidden in the overpriced suitcases of maroon and gold, Nate was taking his nap on her bed the whale noises from his headphones could occasionally be heard when oxygen completely left the weeping girl.

“Is Jesus ever going to step up and stop your tears or am I seriously going to pick up his slack.” Kate tried, really tried but under Victoria’s winning smile and piercing glare nothing could terrify her quite as much, more so when the tip of sharp white acrylic nails accidentally brushed over her cheek along the tissue wiping away the smudges of faint eyeliner and tears.

Perhaps out of fear, instincts of survival kicking in the tears did stop only the hiccups remained strong and ongoing.

“Hallelujah the weeping virgin is no more.” The smile Victoria had kept it’s glow, sharp and calculated like everything about her. “Quite literally.” That nearly broke Kate down again, pale as can be but the queen had done and said her part.

“Ugh just nod if you understood and walk away, I’ve got waaaay more important things to do.” So nod and run away Kate did, as fast as her legs could carry her back into her room and quite possibly the only zone of peace from here on out. 

The door effectively closed, Victoria sat on the edge of her bed, pensive and nails digging into the velvet silk of her sheets, reminiscing before the shuffling behind her and warm chin on her shoulder turned her memories off.

“Vicky?” Nathan with his voice droopy and lose, looked expectantly at her, her hands soothing out the frizzled ends of brunette locks.

“Yes, mon petit chou?”

“I heard crying, did I mess up? Did it not work?” Her heartstrings tugged a little, Nathan was in all the sense of the word loved by her, someone Victoria cherished and protected, behind close doors and prying eyes who’d read to much into their relationship, there was nothing but love either of their parents could never quite replicate.

“God no, you did amazing Nate, I'm proud of you.”

This worked like a charm, making him drop back into the pillow the echoes of whale and waves the only source of noise for more than a couple minutes. 

"Sweet, think she likes whales and rodents?"

“She looks like the type to take after rodents, of all of all kinds.” A smile etching into his face, Nathan looked pleased, happy even as he tune back in to the whales, missing the way Victoria shoulders slumped as she stood up to keep unpacking her more personal belongings. _Now I’m just hoping she likes snakes too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa okay first off, really sorry about not updating I was up and about being productive but now that, that's over i'm back again!  
> as always suggestions, comments, are always appreciated and loved! have a lovely day everyone!


	6. One for the money, two for the show, three for the never ending glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes a step forward, Victoria and Nathan dance around it.  
> bold+italic=txt

The day before after Jefferson yelled “Max Jefferson” and dismissed the colorful childhood friend away he had marched up to Wells, who in turn issued out a statement that out of respect to an individual’s privacy, no student should under any circumstances divulge any information, picture or remotely related as to who Maxine Jefferson was unless she approved of it.

The formal email sent to both parents and students backed up in a well conveyed and unspoken threat, gleaming brightly at the end of it with the neat, red, logo of the Prescott family. “In association with the Prescott foundation we kindly ask of you to respect the minor wish to remain out of the public eye, failure to do so can result in legal action.” The implied /will/ begging to replace the can was never written but the adults knew better, their kids knew way better. Prescott word was law.

While Jefferson exhaled in relief, Max held her breath the following day, every pair of eyes in Blackwell staring at her with a mixture of wonder, anticipation, maybe even hope, of what exactly she couldn’t tell and she’d spent nearly an hour observing under the shade of a tree.  Anyone who caught her gazed immediately rooted to the spot.

Finding absolutely nothing that could remotely be understood by the expectations of her peers, she busied herself with texting.

**[To: Dad-io]**

**I can’t photograph them if they’re looking at me like that.**

**_Now why would that be?_ **

**It bothers me how they look.**

**_Is that so?_ **

**It’s not right, they look like**

Max paused, thinking about the right way to phrase it, lifting her head up to catch some skater dude fall of his skateboard when their eyes met, she bit her lip, interrupting the three dots indicating Mark’s response.

**Staged, they’re like a bad google stock image, you know the ones used in presentations?**

**_And wouldn’t that grant you some trendy new admires?_ **

**_What do the kids call it? Lit? Gucci?_ **

She smiled imagining the sarcastic slightly condescending voice of her father.

 

**Dad gross don’t ever try to be hip, this family can only have one true hipster.**

**and I don’t care about new admires, it’s not, they’re not them, I don’t want to capture that.**

 

**_Then what do you want to capture Max?_ **

She thought about the answer, her evolution in style, the pictures she was most proud of, in the exact order they were taken. The first of her parents, planting flowers when she’d been seven, by accident had she taken a picture with a disposable camera, the next a side portrait of Mark, hunched over his chair, examining a film roll with diligence, clearly exhausted but with a child’s story book nearing the edge of the table, then of Seattle’s weirdest intersection, the night before her first and only gala, her old toys, a selfie of Mark and her in Autumn after her first exhibit in a run-down pizzeria. Fast forwarding, the pictures of Victoria, Nathan, Kate and most recently Rachel and Chloe, being doted on by mama Price.

 

**Their essence.**

**_Don’t worry, I’m sure the day will come when you can shoot what you wish to your heart’s content._ **

**_Oh and get to class Missy, the bell rang 5 minutes ago._ **

**Geez you don’t have to be such a Dad.**

**_And be a boring photographer all the time?_ **

The small reassurance was all she needed to get on with her first class, Chemistry, not her best but not her worst either and definitely not her favorite. She was extremely weirder out by the way everyone stood up when she entered the room, giving her an option to pick literally any table, except for a boy furiously writing something on his notebook.

“Hey, uh is this seat taken?”

The boy didn’t even glance up, only speeding up at the prospect of class starting.

“Nope! Go on but beware Waren the great is not one to be messed with or so shall declare the laws of physics and myself! Mainly myself.” The snort finally brought his gaze up, blinking rapidly before a great smile was plastered over his face. “Hey there! I’m Waren annnnnd you’d be?”

“Max, just Max.” Smiling as she sat down, with the whatever the boy was working on seemingly finished the previous energy solemnly focused on writing now spreading across his body.

“Well then just Max, this might be unconventional but I couldn’t help notice your phone case, tell me on a scale of one to ten, how much of a Marvel or superhero geek are you?”  With an easy smile and a far lighter atmosphere, she tuned out the rest.

“Twelve.”

The class was surprisingly not as bad, with Waren as her partner and the kind teacher whose name was forgotten by Max right after she said it, had actually made her understand everything from the get go, not just the memorizing it but understanding the structure of it, bonus point for Waren accompanying her halfway to her class.

“Oh no, oh no, look yes I get it, the comic verse isn’t as developed or grand as the movies might make it but there is no way DC’s more realistic I mean, seriously.”

“DC adds more to the human value, of God-like creatures going on about doing regular things trying to make a change while Marvel focuses more on humans being extraordinary for the greater good which you know well, you’re just bitter about losing the argument.”

“AH! And so she has discovered my one true weakness!” Throwing his hands up in defeat, neglecting to pay attention to anything but the girl, he only felt the cold liquid hitting his sleeve. “Oh shit dude so-“ the apology died along with his energy.

In all his seething glory, absolutely fuming expression in place stood Nathan, can of monster spilled on the ground, to the students around, to Waren the cause of the accident, a monster had been angered.

To Max, new and clueless, found Nathan to resemble a little kid, throwing a tantrum, clearly biting the inside of his cheeks and clenching his fists. “Sorry, can I buy you another drink?”

Waren felt a whiplash, so did Nathan but the latter opened and closed his mouth a few times with the former seemed frozen in place.

“Oh wait actually!” Digging through her bag, she pulled out a Red Bull, it was packed there after her late night at Chloe’s, while her best friend and girlfriend had invited her to ditch, she wouldn’t. “It’s not monster but hope you like Red Bull?”

Wordlessly, Nathan took the can, examining a few times, posture relaxing. “Why?”

Max was so incredibly confused, shifting her gaze at the green liquid pooling beneath them and then back up. “As payment?” Warren who was still in some state of shocked got a good nudge on the arm. “Waren, what you were saying before.”

“What? Oh right sorry.” It’s rushed, fake, and it's the first time someone said sorry to Nathan in years.

Max seems pleased though, she still can’t process or understand all the reactions going around them but she turns to leave, it’d be embarrassing to be late to her father’s class, something pulls the rich boy out of his shell awkwardly looking at her for something, right before she bolts.

“Wait I’ll pay you back.”

Her laugh is strained and filled with confusion and she completely misses the way his eyebrows shoot up at her response. “No thanks, you can keep your money besides we messed up not you.”

Needless to say, Waren was just as confused when Nathan doesn’t make a scene, opening the can and walking right into class with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Her second class, is weirder than the first.

Kate sits all the way in the back now, every seat is nearly occupied, well except for two, one on the first row, close to the wall and the one next to it, in the middle of two girls who were quick to offer their names and smiles. Courtney and Taylor.

She took the sit closer to the wall, with a short smile and fleeting greeting. The tension build up, Jefferson offering a single text.

_**It’ll blow over kid.** _

**Again, you don’t have to be such a Dad.**

He looked unimpressed, typing back while the seconds ticked, any minute the bell would ring.

**_Being a photographer and part time teacher just isn’t as fun._ **

**_Oh and no phone during class._ **

When the bell rang, like it was timed to perfection, possibly because it had been, the tension broke with the entrance of Victoria because if there was one thing Arcadia obeyed more than anything, was fear and the queen B had enforced this.

Max still felt awfully guilty about the picture, unable to meet Victoria’s gaze as she sat down to her side and neither could she look anywhere except her notebook throughout the class, the blatant staring from her highness throughout the lesson was slowly but effectively making her feel self-conscious.

She was mostly mute for the rest of the class save for when no one could answer Jefferson to what she assumed were easy questions. By the second time she spoke, the piercing gaze had been a little too much and like a mouse her voice had mostly faded as she shrunk further into her seat.  

“And finally don’t forget to check out the requirements for the everyday hero contest, I’ll be here to provide a guiding hand for anyone who would like a second opinion, of course I’d like to see everyone in this class submit a piece, regardless of outcome it’s a valuable experience, class dismissed.”

Standing up Max was so damn ready to leave, if only she hadn’t been flanked by Courtney and Taylor, just when she walked out, Victoria following shortly, though all three sets of smiles were given her stomach churned.

“Heeey Max, let’s walk to class together.”

“Uhm ah, hi? Uhhhh yeah ok.”

Was she fucked? When Courtney and Taylor giggled, leaving her behind and now with Victoria matching her pace, not bothering to ask what class she had next, her only thought was that indeed, she was fucked.

“You know it’s just feels so right that Blackwell finally hired someone worthy, Jefferson is without a doubt one of the most composed teachers we’ve had since forever.”

Max scrunched her nose thinking about the last dinner they had together and how in a fantastic display of this so called composure her father had grabbed prune juice instead of soy sauce, effectively ruining his own dish.

“I like the other teachers.” It’s barely above a whisper and the intimidation only grows when Victoria replies, Max was convinced she had super hearing.

“Yes well, the charm will pass.”

“Right.”

Carefully rubbing her arm, Max contemplated running away and save herself from the inability to hold proper conversation, more so when the image of Victoria calling her out kept replying itself on a constant loop.

“Hey Victoria?” Max didn’t even look at her, the hum of confirmation the only thing motivating her to speak.

“Sorry about the picture the other day, it’s going to sound weird but it was like you were perfect and before I knew it my hands just sort of did their thing still so sorry about that.”

Max ever sincere but so painfully clueless ate a few words in her speech, for instance how the shot was in perfect poise to be captured, still unable to meet her gaze, mostly shuffling along trying not to trip over her own feet she cringed at the paused tone Victoria used.

“Do you still have the picture?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“Mind showing it to me? We could discuss different aspects of photography if you’d like.”

Head springing right up, looking far too hopeful her meek disposition was wiped out, replaced with a tentative smile and a shine in her eyes. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”

Instead of being bothered or blown off by the response this granted the final push for Maxine to smile with all her might, genuinely excited by the prospect.

“Yeah okay, awesome Vic-toria, this is my class, just knock whenever.”

Max had chosen music as her elective, caught up in her own happiness she completely missed Victoria’s half raised hand to wave her off that along with the coloring of her cheeks, who got a pointed glare and the bird from Chloe, Max was entirely thrown off when she sat down and her best friend suddenly asked if Victoria Chase was bullying her, Chloe almost fell off when she responded that Victoria Chase was in fact, not so bad.

* * *

 “So Courtney and Taylor didn’t question it?”

“You’re kidding right? Courtney’s as assertive as a paperclip and Taylor told me something about wanting details on daddy Jefferson.”

“Your girls have issues.”

“As do my boys.”

“Touché, Chase.”

It was a common known fact that the small alley behind the dumpster, just right of the school’s main court was property of the Vortex club, otherwise known as the weed corner occasionally a skater or two would be allowed in if they provided. An unspoken rule was, that if Nathan and Victoria were hanging there by themselves anyone should steer clear of it, Vortex member or not.

“You were still pretty fucking gay with that heeey.”

“No shit Nathan, I lived through it.”

“Whatever I’m just glad she couldn’t look at me, would’ve died if she saw my face.”

“She might’ve been scared that you were mad at her, you’ve got a whole thing about you that y’know.”

Her face crashed and Nathan shrugged, cowering in the corner.

“Maybe she’s into scary foreplay?”

“You are such an idiot.” At her smile he felt slightly better.

“I can’t believe you were actually going to stutter.”

“Better than offering to pay for my own ruined drink.”

After the two of them had respectively said fuck you in their own variation he popped a red pill, as Victoria took a long drag of her blunt his had since long been thrown away.

“What’s with the red?”

“New one, fucker changed my prescription again.” Nathan held no love for his father, a sentiment shared with the girl with perfectly manicured nails extending her hand out to examine the bottle, eyebrows drawing closer together the more she read.

“These are sedatives, Nate.”

“I’m too fucking dramatic so whatever, like he says, whatever I have isn’t a thing, it’s all in my mind, get your life together, what the fuck ever.”

“They won’t help.”

“They’re not supposed to.”

Silence passed over them, while Victoria let the high ease her nerves and Nathan slowly became less aware of his surroundings, his mind fogged like cotton had been stuck in there up till the brim and now nothing but the white fluff was slowly eating away at his thoughts.

“Are you going to start calling Jefferson daddy?”

“Don’t project your fetishes onto me.”

He made a face, he knew it was a joke, obviously but whatever he drank, along with what he smoked made his more elusive private thoughts come out without any restrictions, well not that he ever had any with Victoria in the first place.

“Gross I don’t even like my dad, hate him and when I get the chance I’m killing him.”

“Same but with my own.”

Inhaling sharply Nathan felt his eyes swelling up, the salty liquid hitting the corners of his mouth even as he frowned and fought them off.

“Hey Maribeth, I love you.”

“Love you too, Joshua.”

Nothing was said afterwards, each caught up in their own thoughts,ignoring the weird game they played where Nathan pretended to believe that Victoria would really kill her parents and Victoria pretending that Nathan wouldn’t be capable of killing his.


	7. Gobo

The week passes by, steadfast and unrelenting Max quite literally being pulled in all directions from the elite society of the so called Vortex club, eager to get in her good graces, to the true dark horses and wallflowers, mostly friends of Chloe and Rachel alike.

She’d spent an awful lot of time with Chloe and by extension Rachel, there was always an external dispute in their shared class with Victoria, a power play that Max had been rightfully excluded out of but it always delighted Rachel if the laugh after each stand-off was anything to go by, sometimes Victoria won, sometimes she didn’t, like today, Rachel’s laughter however was ever present.

During these wins Kate sits with them, always behind Rachel, all the teenagers are all consumed in their own little planets, sometimes clashing or orbiting closer to foreign ones or brushing against unknown celestial bodies with the rampant anticipation of the Halloween party.

In school, during class, in between them, across the hall, no one notices the struggle brewing outside from greedy hands and corrupted morale, it’s an honest mistake.

Class ends, they’re making their way out, Kate finally comfortable enough to hang around Max, Chloe and Rachel behind them both equally excited about meeting Alice, the brunette photographer is relieved to hear Kate forming more than half a sentence, till Jefferson calls out. “Max, a moment of your time if you will.”

She rolls her eyes at Chloe’s good nature jab about being a bad girl, Rachel hushes her with an embarrassing remark and Kate tries stifling her laughter exiting the classroom to give them privacy.

“Hi there Mr. Jefferson?”

Briefly he gives a small glare much to the satisfaction of his daughter. “Maxine, delighted you had the time to talk.” Her smile falls just as quickly, with a short but chastising “hey!”

“If you’re quite done with your games Max, tell me. How are you feeling?”

Max bites the bottom of her lip, subconsciously grabbing onto her forearm and offering a pained expression.

“Can we maybe talk about it tomorrow, at dinner?”

“We will but for now I’m asking for a sneak peek, parent privileges.” She pouts and Jefferson amusement, expressed in half a smirk.

“Parent privileges suck.”

“They have their perks, your friends how are they?” He doesn’t elaborate, not when there’s no need to, him and Max have always been in tune, each dancing to the same rhythm the only difference their percussion instruments.

“They’re good, Chloe is Chloe.” There’s fondness in her words, like the name itself had collected dust long enough. “Kate is an absolute sweetheart, you’ll like her tea oh and Warren has given me a ton of old films that we have to watch!”

“This Warren should I raise my impressive authority to scare him off?” Max looks honestly offended by the idea and only a little grossed out.

“Dad you’re not even scary! Besides, why would I date guys? They’re just so….”

“Gross?” With how rapid she nods Jefferson can’t help but nod once in turn. “I do agree, a blessing to know you prefer the fairer things in life Max.” The implication goes above her head, as expected of his kid.

“What of Miss Amber and Chase?”

“Amber’s nice, Victoria is something.” With a hum he stands up, a light squeeze to her shoulder.

“Alright, we can talk more tomorrow.” He lingers, an eye focused on the door, a dash of blue moves away from the window.

“Oh and Max, be sure to invite Miss Price for lunch.”

* * *

 Night falls, Jefferson relishes in the cold, damp and murky air surrounding Arcadia Bay the whiffs of sea-salt barely tangible in the breeze all the way to Blackwell but it’s there, faint but present.

A meeting with Wells had ran late, as they often tended to do, he is barely passing the fountain where Chloe Price of all people comes running from the girls dorm, effectively almost crashing against him if not for her quick swerving, she looks mortified.

“Miss Price, is everything alright?” More than his craft, his thoughts waver to Max, a tangible note of concern in each word. “Did something happen? Max is she alright?”

Chloe blinks after checking behind him for something. “Oh yeah totally Mister J she fell asleep ages ago but listen I’d really love to chat but I’ve got to run-”

“CHLOE!”

Mark remains passive at the security guard marching up to them and he doesn’t miss the mumbled profanity behind him either. As he draws near, the sneering becomes louder and Mark finds it appalling that a grown man would spit on the sidewalk, pity he turned around to witness that.

“Evening.” His voice is the same as always, a controlled volume and a lightness to it.

“Evening.” The security guard has his eyes trained on Chloe who stands her ground and glares right back. “Chloe, we have to talk.”

Boiling point as Mark simply stares and watches the girl dish out curses to her step-dad, it’s easy to connect the dots and all in between the girl gives away too much, too quickly, with no fear of consequence, so he intervenes.

“Ah Mr. Madsen! Good to meet the husband of Joyce Price.” His jaw clenches, Chloe beams, people had started calling Joyce, Mrs. Madsen after the marriage but Mark much like Max cared and bothered very little with the semantics of others daily lives, the things he knew were relics of the past passed on by his daughter.

“You have my sincere regret, Chloe’s here on my request, I assume she just left her portfolio with my daughter. Miss Price once again my apologies with the inconvenience but you’ll be happy to know the notion has been passed to Mr.Wells.”

Madsen looks lost, he imagines Chloe does too but what she lacks in verbal restraint she certainly makes up for with an excellent poker face.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely, it’s nothing definite yet and I understand you had wanted to surprise your mother but I believe that an outside scholarship external to the Prescott foundation is doable.”

“Holy shit.”

“Well then, a pleasant weekend for you both Mr. Madsen, Miss Price.” Mark smile fades away the minute he turns around, when he gets home his laughter echoes and bounces in every wall.

* * *

 

“AND THEN HE JUST SWOOPS IN AND LEAVES DICKHEAD WITH HIS JAW OPEN! Mr. J honestly, hands downs to you and the cooking.”

The three of them are having lunch in Mark’s modest home, a simple two story house, with a basement and decent sized backyard, grand total of five rooms, kitchen and living room included. Well, it was modest compared to their house in Seattle.

Max listens and occasionally offers words of her own while getting more Cesar salad while Chloe somehow keeps singing praise to Jefferson through bites of garlic bread.

“Wait how did you knew I draw or that I was looking into another scholarship?” Jefferson looks unapologetic as he takes a sip of wine and gestures to Max with an accusing finger, who stabs her chicken a little harder.

“Thanks for your support dad.” Chloe serves herself another piece of lasagna and relishes in the attention from the almost silent pair as she keeps giving out bits and pieces of her daily on-goings.

“Man am I stuffed, don’t think I could take another bite of anything.” Max feels content watching Chloe pat her stomach while Mark takes away their plates and remains of food, excusing himself to store the leftover away along with a quip of “Is that so, guess we’ll have some extra ice-cream for ourselves Max.”

They hear the distant sound of things scratching against the ceramic surface Chloe grin goes away replaced by something softer, not a smile but almost. “Hey are you feeling okay? Not just now, right now, you’re okay?”

Chloe doesn’t need to outright say it but Max takes a deep breath, seriously thinking about it, unwanted flashbacks come back but she’s managed to keep them at bay by now. “Yeah, I’m happy.”

“Awesome! Oh dude, I can’t believe you and Warren had a nerd off without me.”

“I thought you were big bad boss Chloe, is Rachel aware you’re actually a giant nerd?”

“Aware? Max, she encourages it.”

They both missed the way Jefferson keeps watch, silently in the doorway, just like they missed how his eyes have sought out their interactions during school ground, even those with the Chase girl, clearing his throat he brings forth a fantastic display of sundaes for them and a simple cone for him.

“Speaking about Halloween parties, Miss Price has Max told you yet about the time she wanted to dress up as Bambi to help him find his mother?”

“DAD!”

“Nope but I’m all ears!”

“Ugggh you both suck.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure we can’t give you a ride back Chloe?”

“Nah it’s cool, I’m staying with Rachel anyways she lives close.”

They hang by the doorway, it’s roughly eight and Mark hums, affectionately ruffling the back of Max’s head. “Go get a coat Max, we’ll walk her down the end of the street.”

This settles the small dispute leaving Chloe alone with Mark.

“Hey Mr, J? Thanks.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know, Max, helping her out, helping me out.” He chuckles, pushing up his glasses in one move.

“Don’t mention it, some father figures are way too in over their head.”

“I know right!?” The silence never reaches, with Max yelling that she can’t find any coats and Jefferson yelling back to check again.

“Mr. Jefferson, how did you and Max get so close?” He doesn’t look thrown off by the rather personal question, this makes Chloe like him more.

“It took time, I never once asked her to treat me as her father, I know I’m not but I gave her the option if she felt comfortable, with time, it happened, she’s almost a mini me at sometimes.” His smile widens a fraction at that.

“Yeah okay, cool.”

“This is not my business but is everything alright at home? The second scholarship?” Mark is vague, careful even.

“I want to be independent, as soon as possible.”

“Admirable.”

Max jumped from her place, her entire weighted carried by Mark who straightens up with a agility that could only come from practice while letting her down with yet another hair ruffle.

“Max your friend is thinking about being independent and then here you are, acting like you’re ten again.” To which Max rolls her eyes in good nature as they walk out.

“Please she just wants to have extra money to spoil her soon to be model girlfriend.”

“Oh? Nothing wrong with spoiling your loved ones little miss I get a new camera every December. Congratulations to your girlfriend for being spotted.”

“It’s money well spent!”

Just as they near the end of their street when the laughter dies down. “She’s not but all we need is a couple of good shots and we’re set!” An idea strikes Chloe looking hopeful at Max eyes filled with nothing but excitement.

“MAX! You could photograph Rachel!”

“WHAT?! Chloe, no way, my skills aren’t even that good.” Two scoffs are heard in the otherwise dead night.

“You’re literally, a prodigy, like it’s been checked Max.” She’s becoming too self-conscious and Max only feels a little guilty about reaching the end of the street, so Chloe can bounce off to Rachel, saving her from any more praise.

“If Miss Amber doesn’t mind, I’d be happy to be her portfolio consultant after whoever she decides as her photographer gives results.”

“You’d do that?”

“A friend of my daughters, is of value.”

She looks like a gaping fish, which she is, the hook line had twisted itself far beyond salvation. “That would mean the world to us, thanks so much, for the meal and this.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“So he says but he spent the entire morning cooking every Italian dish possible because he didn’t know what’d you like.”

“Coolest, dad, ever.” A text has Chloe and her energy moving away not without passing a few details about Rachel’s schedule so they could figure something out and it’s an honest mistake that goes unnoticed by the teenagers, like everything else but Mark thrives as the frosty air graces his face when he’s out later that night, Max safely tucked in her bedroom out like a light under soft blankets.


	8. Spray and Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's only focus is her craft, this tends to backfire, more or less.

The thing about Victoria was that she was rarely desperate. Frustrated, miserable, sure but not desperate, at least before Max. After her and Nathan had literally moved sea and land to dig anything and everything about Maxine and some carefully constructed lies to the majority of the Vortex club, they'd done everything their position could offer to try and get closer to the girl of the hour.

The root of her frustration however, much like every other time, was none other than Rachel Amber, the girl who took everything by the horns and with that blue hair girlfriend she flaunted around with so proudly like they were chaos itself, there were no instances where she could truly reel Max in.

So when Jefferson announced a shared project she almost gave a squeal of joy, the sound dying in the deepest realm of her throat that made it resemble a scoff more than anything, her peers snickered in turn.

“Jefferson and Christensen, Amber and Marsh, Chase and Price-”

**“WHAT!? HELL NO.”**

For once Victoria agreed but she was not about to be as petty as Price and voice out her disagreement.

“Oh please, you should be honored, this is the closest you’ll get to class in your life.” Well maybe she could be a little petty.

“You entitled bitch!”

Jefferson looked on, passive and neutral barely raising an eyebrow as the Chase girl rose from her seat in an equal display of dominance over Chloe who had long abandoned her seat and stood up to her full height. The classroom didn’t dare move, except for Max who look expectantly at him then back at the scene.

“Girls, while I don’t understand the reasons for your disagreement we do have to get on with class and the project will be worth a good 40% of your grade so unless someone here wants to trade places, let’s move calmly move along.”

While it was painfully clear that Taylor would leave Max and flock to Victoria's side as per usual, Victoria sat down, allowed her eyes to close and took deep, steady and almost robotic breathes to mellow out her behavior.

“Hey Victoria, hope you don’t mind us working together?”

"Oh?"

“Max?”

“Max what the fuck!?”

Victoria shivers at how much she’s agreeing with the Price girl, an unnatural wave of goosebumps under her skin from even worse agreeing with Rachel’s own confusion as to 'oh' why the fuck would Max offer to willingly work with her.

Now while the rich girl had more than enough bite as to retort back that she was logically the best choice to be paired up with the prodigy, she only fell as little starstruck at her words.

“What Chloe? Avedon’s not easy and she’s making it look easy!” Screw that, Victoria was moonstruck, which was about the only amicable face Max saw.

Between Kate’s distorted smile, Chloe’s grimace and Rachel’s analytical gaze and the rest of her classmates staring like gaping fish she couldn’t help the small tapping of her fingers against her neck.

“Well if there are no objections, Price you will be with Christen, Jefferson and Chase, now for the evaluation while I’m sure you’re all dying of excitement to get some real actions with your shots, you have to understand not all in the photography is just snapping a picture. Reports, data, the environment you’re around, everything that draws out that part of you that gets the spark, the inspiration, your muse, what will mark you as above and beyond standard photographers, needs to be documented, not the most fun aspect of it but we do have to know a thing or two about our craft in concise manner.”

Jefferson may very well be one of the few adults capable of leaving a report worth over 10 pages and still make their students smile all the way though the explanation but his own speech had been inspired by the scene before him minutes before, so when the bell rang and he asked Victoria to stay behind no one gave it a second thought beyond that of envy.

Except for Chloe, who was still furious, her shoulders shaking and her beanie crooked on her head, after few incoherent exclamations of what the fuck had happened back there, Kate had flinched from the outburst and Rachel had kept quiet at her side.

“Max, Maax, Maaaax, look, I know you’re a good person but seriously? Pairing with Victoria Chase what the fuck are you thinking!?”

“That Victoria has a good eye for self-expression and I don’t?” For all intents and purposes Max is confused, sure she Victoria had chewed and spit her out on their first meeting but that was partly her fault too.

Wrong choice of words though, as Chloe goes from shaky shoulders with rapid breaths to perfectly still and a clipped tone. “Max, I get it, you weren’t here for a while and a lot of things happened but listen I’m telling you this for your own good, Victoria she’s a bitch!”

“Honey.”

“No Rachel, this is wrong and you know it too! Literally ask anyone, for fucks sake look at Kate, she goes all the way to the back when Victoria sits next to you, don’t pretend you don’t notice.” Kate excused herself, not daring to look back.

“I have and Kate said it was fine, besides she’s not that bad.” Max hadn’t entirely believed Kate when she said it was nothing but a petty disagreement but she knew enough not to pry, never to pry.

Chloe had anxiously began to bite on her lower lip, trying to contain her word vomit, the circular motions on her back did very little to calm her down.

“Max what Chloe is trying to say is, be careful, we care about you and concern has a funny way of manifesting itself believe me, I know.”

Rachel words were given with precision, changing the atmosphere, as if she saw something around the air that they didn’t and that, that bothered Maxine more than anything. A feeling of inadequacy she rarely got reminded of, made her pull on the end of her hoodie.

“I’m sorry Max but Victoria she's just going to use you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Chloe pleaded with her eyes, very briefly, like she knew things that Max would never comprehend in this lifetime and Rachel, her eyes, so understanding for both of them only made the churn of her stomach worst.

“Max, Victora is a cold hearted, unrelenting, manipulative bitch who might as well be anything but human.”

“Just because you don’t qualify as one doesn’t give you a right to group us together. Now do yourself a favor and keep me out of your filthy mouth for more than five seconds, oooh don’t tell me is liwwle Rachel not doing a good job keeping you entertained?”  

Chloe straighten her back, ready to pounce, literally, but she wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

Both girls were sneering, manicured light pink fingernails digging into a pale palm, the other trimmed but otherwise unattended curled into fists.

“Babe, let’s go cool off okay?” Rachel ever the calm to her storm, pulled on her forearm.

“Yeah, okay, Max, you comin?”

“Would you like to come along, Max?”

“I’m not, I-, I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Whatever.”

“Sure Max, take your time, Chloe, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Victoria had her fair share of bad ideas, reputation, history and pretty much everything that would absolutely classify her as a terrible person as far as high-school hierarchy went at least, she was no saint but being almost called, well, whatever Price had wanted to say had hit deep within.

So out of all the possible fucking scenarios, where she got closer to Maxine, the one where she was being comforted by the girl with a fucking pop tart from the vending machines was not it.

“They’re cold but you know, they’re still pretty good, blueberry’s my favorite, uhm the machine only had one of strawberry and one of blueberry left but you can have it.”

She might be near the edge of yet again another spiral of denial that would inevitably be drowned in a light golden liquid but for now, freckles and cold processed sugar had never been more appealing.

“That’s fine, you can keep it, I prefer strawberry anyway.”

The downside of being an aspiring photographer, in that precise moment, Victoria concluded, was the attention to details, how visibly Maxine looked thrilled about keeping the stupid pop tart, the sheepish smile and unmistakable joy in her eyes that expressed a wordless thanks.

She chewed on the treat, stale and very bland even with the frosting in her opinion but god damn it if she died at the very least she’d could chalk it up to food poisoning.

“Victoria, about what Chloe said before, I’m sorry.”

Or chocking to death could work too. 

“Don’t be, she’s not even worth my attention.”

Max scrunched up her nose, somehow only the tip moving and while that was one of the weirdest things she’d seen, simultaneously it was also among the top five things that made her internally scream due to sheer adoration.

“Still she had no right, we’re not all perfect and life makes us all cope differently, Chloe has a tendency to go bigger than she should but you should say sorry to her too.”

“Excuse me? I literally  started nothing.”

How on earth did someone go from completely adorable to intimidating in a matter of seconds was giving Victoria brain material for a migraine.

“Vic, I’m new here not dumb, whatever you two had before, whoever started, doesn't matter, wouldn’t it be better if you guys could move on from it? I saw your pictures, the first day when dad, uhm, Jefferson had us show our favorite shots, there’s no way, you’re as bad as she said. Oh shoot sorry, is it okay if I call you Vic?”

“Yeah that's fine Maxine but you’ve known me for approximately less than a 3 months so besides your above average knowledge and skill regarding photography how’d you figure I’m quote not as bad.”

It’s absurd that she’s trying so hard to bring out spikes, no one would come to that side of the stairway, she knows, after-all she texted Courtney and Taylor to keep guard by the entrance.

“There’s beauty in your eye, no one bad can capture that brand of beauty, dad said that people who can’t channel their issues are the only ones that are truly bad and in your photographs there’s none of that, there’s unspoken beauty, turmoil, story, flaws, humanity, Victoria you’re very much human.”

“Jesus Maxine, that’s some royally gay shit, something else you’d like to add about my so called eye?” Though her legs are crossed, her arms folded and chin up, the position of a guarded person part of her heart opens up, in the same way her smile does and goes into a small laugh.

“Well, I’ve got no problem with gay people and.” The small laughter that surfaced out of relief gets shushed. “You’ve got pretty eyes too.” Green after-all, was Max’s favorite color.

Victoria has to cover half of her face and look down, there is absolutely no way she can hold her gaze, instead mumbling a whatever that Max takes with good grace.

“Listen I have to go, try to talk things out with Chloe and Rachel and all that but you have my number so just text me whenever and I really can’t wait to work with you.” She was genuinely very thrilled about the idea, taking a small hop down the first step. “Oh and it’s Max, never, ever, ever, Maxine, see you tomorrow?”

There’s the smart comment, dangling from her lips but also something else that she doesn’t want to escape in her words so she settle for a nod and a flick of her wrist to shoo her off, leaving Max to let out a small snort and move on.

When she’s gone and her friends are dealt with, tucked away into the safety of her room, with the phone glued to her ear does her face turn crimson and her cheeks hurt.

“Sup V?”

Nathan takes a minute to calm down from a possible heart-attack, with the way she’s wailing and mincing her words he’s bolting out of parking lot, pushing people aside till he’s passing the fountain and he hears a squeal on the other end. Then he opts for a more relaxed pace, to the girls dorm.  

“Let me guess, your new sexuality has shifted from females, to females with freckles and blue eyes?”

“Shut up and get here before I change my mind and let you out of the loop.”

“Please, who else would you even tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is up to the brim with exams and projects! So while I originally wanted to make a Halloween themed chapter before Halloween that is so not happening :')  
> Anyway all of you take care, don't be like me and procrastinate too much and be sure to keep taking care of yourselves, again thanks to everyone reading the story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
